Bodygaurd
by dana-red
Summary: Seto is getting threats from a dangerous gang. Mokuba get really worried and has Seto hire a new bodyguard. This Bodyguard’s code name is Red. But Red is a girl! And he already knows her! Will Romance form? Or will they ever get along? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Beggining

**Summary: Seto is getting threats from a dangerous gang that calls themselves The Flames. Mokuba get really worried and has Seto hire a new bodyguard, but This is no ordinary bodyguard. This bodyguard is the best of the best (what elts for our loveable CEO) hired all around the world working for a secret service helping to usually solve crimes.. only reason this bodyguard is put on the case is to track down the members of Flames. This Bodyguard's code name is Red. But when Seto meets Red will he be happy that Red is a GIRL! And that he already knows her! And to top it off that she has an attitude to boot. Will romance form as these two get closer? Or will they ever even get along? rating just to be on the safe side.**

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited.. My First story!! Woo hoo.. This chapter it just a little bit of it to see if I should continue it or try again.. Please let me know what u think and if u think it is a good start so I should continue! I will except any and all opinions so please review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Oh yeah Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me… the only thing I own are my made up characters and the idea for the story.. ****thanks and please let me know what u think.**

**Bodyguard Ch 1: The Beginning**

**The sound of a pistol going off echoed through the shooting range as shot after shot hit a cardboard man directly between the eyes. Emotionless blue eyes stared in satisfaction with a smug smirk, while quickly reloading and putting the gun back into her side holster. **

**The lean well shaped figure quickly glided down the empty halls, with the clicking of her shoes echoing throughout the building. Two large wooden doors engraved with softly swirling vines with small budding booms were pushed open to reveal a large round room with a nice balance of red and whites painted on the walls. With most of the room's floor covered in matting. Feet moved gracefully across the floor to a punching bag. The red bag quickly received right hook, then a left. This continued on with the punches steadily getting faster and harder until the pattern was thrown off by a sudden right kick which punctured a hole in the bag with the heal of her favorite boots.**

**"God Damn It!" the irritated female shouted. The brunet started cussing and mumbling about having to get a new punching bag, while trying to get her boot's heel out.**

**RING…RING…..**

**"Great! Now what?!" she yelled stomping over to her duffle bag digging around a little and pulling out her cell phone. She quickly glanced at who was calling, her expression suddenly going very serious but still annoyed.**

**"Red" she stated simply in an annoyed voice.**

**"Damn you sound pissed. Who managed to push your buttons today?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.**

**"Henry, mind your own damn business for once. What do you want?" She said flatly and to the point.**

**"Yes ma'am." Henry said sarcastically, "Got a new job for ya."**

**"Oh, joy. What possibly could be so important as to call me on this lovely day?" Red responded mockingly back. **

**Henry hesitated a moment before finishing with "Seto Kaiba."**

**So.. What do u think? I know its really short but I plan on making all my chapters much longer in the future.. If people like it enough for me to continue. Well please review and let me know what u think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 The arrangement

**Ch2: Arrangement **

**Next chapter ..don't worry this one will be much longer than my first. I hope u will enjoy it.**

**--------**

**"WHAT!" she screamed.**

**"Ummm…well" Henry started with a nervous laugh. "He's been getting threats from a conflicting gang ..and………" Henry continue quit slowly.**

**"Henry!" she said. "There is nothing new with that. No one likes that self-absorbed multi-billionaire. He must get hundreds of threats a day. This is not a big deal so why are we, or should I say I helping him with it?" she stated getting even more annoyed.**

**"Ummmm…… well yeah, but this is different, Red, Because the gang that has been threatening the Kaiba's are…………..Th…The.. F…Fla…Flames." Henry stuttered afraid of the response.**

**"The flames?" Red hissed with immense disgust.**

**"Yeah. That's why I recommended you for the job. I figured you would be upset if you found out someone elts was put on the job." Henry said trying to be more professional. "It seems Mr. Kaiba's little brother is pressuring him into getting someone really good, being as he is still in school and does not need to be worrying about more threats."**

**"Great just what I want to do, protect that arrogant jerk. Fine! I'll do it, but only because I want to feel the retribution of being the person to take down Brad Olive and his despicable gang. He will be sorry he ever messed with my family." Red retorted trying to get over her anger and be profesional.**

**"Great, I knew you'd do it. Now Kaiba has set up a meeting time at-" Henry started but was quickly cut off.**

**"I will be at his main office at 11 am on the 24****th**** I expect to be properly treated and I will not wait a ridiculous amount of time." She stated mater-of-factly.**

**"But, umm…… Red….." Henry started to sputter.**

**"Oh, and Henry? Does he know who he just hired?"**

**"Oh, umm he… he….. About that" Henry hesitately started.**

**A sadistic smile slowly creeped across Red's face as the picture became clear to her. "This could be fun."**

**--------**

**The dark office was illuminated by only the light of the desktop situated on the corner of the mahogany desk. The distinct sound of typing filled to cold room as Seto Kaiba sat in his plush leather chair working away on his next big invention.**

**"DAMN IT!"**

**With no avail. His fist were balled and slowly were turning white from the lack of blood. Kaiba's frustrations were interrupted by the beeping of his intercom. A quick glance to his computer told him that it was already 10:37 and that maybe some rest is what he needed to get his thoughts together. He reached over and pushed his intercom button, "Yes, Sandra," he said in a agrivated voice.**

**"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but there is a phone call for you." said the timid voice.**

**"I Thought I told you no calls! It's late and I-" Seto started in but was interrupted.**

**"Yes sir, no calls except if that company called about your bodyguard. And it's that Henry Fetcher guy. Sir."**

**Kaiba's face slowly turned red in anger. "First of all", he started in a harsh tone, "NEVER interrupt me again, and second of all put him through."**

**"Ummm yes sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"**

**"Stop talking or you'll lose you job tonight, now just put him through if you are capable of doing that." **

**"yes, sir!" Sandra squeaked as the line went dead.**

**Kaiba reached over and picked up the smooth black phone and carefully put it to his ear. "what can you possibly have to say to me," came his cold irritated voice.**

**"Good evening to you too Mr. Kaiba, why, may I ask aren't you spending time with you little brother at your home instead of working?" Came the calm professional voice of Mr. Fetcher.**

**"Oh drop it, what the hell do you want? We already have made the plans for this pointless meeting, Mr. Fetcher"**

_**Man, not once but yelled at twice today and by two different people **_**Mr. Fetcher thought to himself**

**"Right to the point I see. Well Mr. Kaiba there seems to a problem for the set time and date so Red has changed the time to 11am on this Saturday at your office. Red wants to be let in immediately or she'll leave, She hates to wait-"**

**"Wait! What did you just say!!" Kaiba yelled into the receiver as his blood started to boil. "****SHE****! And she wants to change the time and date of our meeting!!! How dare you insult me in such a way!" Kaiba practically screamed into the phone.**

**"Mr. Kaiba you are an important figure so I presumed that you wanted our best. And Red is our best. If you are displeased we can arrange for someone elts, but you will not get the same satisfactory ending as Red will provide for you. She may not look like it but she does know what she is doing." Mr. Fetcher stated. Hook, line and sinker. A smile spread across the older mans fetchers. He had him.**

**"Fine!" Kaiba spat into the phone. "But she has to prove herself worthy or that's it!"**

**"Of course sir. We would not have it any other way. Please feel free to call me at anytime if you have a problem or even just a question. Have a good night Mr. Kaiba. And I'm sure in the end you will be pleased." Mr. Fetcher calmly said and hung up before Kaiba could give a response.**

**Kaiba stared at the receiver for a short while before hanging it up.**

_**I don't believe this crap. Not only is Mokaba freaking out but now I get some gussied up preppy girl who thinks she can protect someone elts, let alone herself. **_**Seto thought to himself as he packed up his briefcase and walked towards the door.**

**"Gahhh what a pain," was all that emitted from his lips as the lights turned off in his grand office.**

------

**As the black limo pulled up to the Kaiba mansion, the younger Kaiba ran out in his pajamas and slippers to meet his brother.**

**"Seto! You're home!" Mokaba yelled as he ran into his older brothers arms.**

**"Hey Moki, how was you day?'' Seto asked as a slight smile stretched across his face while ruffling his younger brothers hair.**

**The two brother's slowly walked together into the house as Mokaba talked about his hard day in P.E.**

**"How was your day, today, Seto?" Mokaba asked feeling that his brother was slightly annoyed at something that he wasn't telling him.**

**"Fine," Seto answered in a fast dead tone. **

**It was obvious that his day did not go "fine" as he had said but something had happened that he was angry about. Being the caring brother that he was, Mokaba was planning on tickling the info out of his brother, only to decide that extreme measures were to be saved as last resorts.**

**Mokaba looked directly into his brothers eyes causing him to stop in his tracks. "What happened bro?" Mokaba asked with his oh-so-caring eyes staring Seto down.**

**Seto had learned throughout the years that trying to lie to his younger brother was quite useless. He had a act for knowing things about himself that no one ever could figure out, or would try to. Seto sighed knowing he couldn't lie his way out of this one so only one last choice remained, change the subject.**

**"It's late why aren't you in bed," Seto said in a fake angry voice, "Get up to your room."**

**"Ohhh pleeeaaassssseeee," Mokaba said mocking his brother. "Something happened with that Valda girl again, huh?" Mokaba said, as if all-knowing.**

**Seto eyes widened looking at his brother. **_**Damn he knows me too well. **_**Seto took a deep breath and sighed as he told his brother about the faithful incident.**

**---------------------**

It was almost lunch time and the math teacher was passing out the graded papers. Seto was typing away on his laptop without a worry in the world, minus the prices of the stock market. The friendship crew had started a paper fight with the passed back papers.

Tea laughed as Yugi got a stray ball right in the face, so Yugi picked it up and threw it at her she quickly ducked and the paper flew passed her to hit Tristan directly on the nose. Tristan picked up the paper balls and threw them in one fail swoop at Joey who managed to smack away one of them as the rest hit him on the head. The one mislead ball managed to land perfectly on Kaiba's laptop, directly in his way.

The room went silent as everyone stared at Kaiba waiting for the inevitable explosion. Joey slowly started inching towards the door so he could have a head start. A small snicker emitted from the corner of the room causing everyone to look.

The noise came from the new girl, Valda. She came to the school two weeks after school started and rarely spoke to anyone. Many guys tried to get her attention because of her good looks but she quickly pushed them aside showing she was not interested. She even turned down the friendship of the friendship queen (A/N That's Tea if ya didn't figure that out). No one knew anything about her except she always managed to get on the wrong side the infamous Seto Kaiba.

Cold blue eye's peered behind him to the snickering person hidden by one of the library books. "You think its funny that this trash," he pointed at the ball, "is blocking me from getting any work done?"

Crystal green eyes peered over the book to look into Seto's angered one's. "No," came a calm amused voice, "Whats funny, is The world coming to an end because of a wasted piece of paper."

The one called Valda stood up and looked around the shocked room. "You all look petrified because a stray piece of paper landed on someone's desk. Shesh, it's called a trashcan, and if your too lazy to get up, push it out of your way, the custodian gets paid to pick up your messes. Heaven forbid you have to do too much work." Valda put her hands up for emphasis. "I mean, are you stupid or something?"

Everyone was horrified. They were afraid to say a word or even make a move, because of the wrath they knew they would receive from Kaiba if they did.

Kaiba stood glaring at Valda, "How dare you tell everyone I'm stupid!" Kaiba was quickly losing his temper.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Valda said sounding sincere, "I didn't know it was a secret."

The bell rung as the mood quickly made a turned for the worst. Most people took advantage of the ringing bell to grab their stuff and run out the door. Only a few stayed.

Joey suddenly busted up laughing. "Hahahahaha! You just got told off by a girl!" Joey was holding his stomach laughing.

"Mutt! I wasn't told off by anyone. Why don't you be a good dog and take you bone and go home." Seto yelled in his superior tone.

"Moneybags!" Joey yelled as his anger topped the charts. Joey started running towards Kaiba to be blocked by none other than…………. Valda?

"Thanks for nothing, but if I were you I would keep my sexist mouth shut." Valda said very annoyed with her eyes squinted in anger.

"Sexist? No I didn't mean that it was shameful because you were a girl! I was just- I mean calling him stupid it was funny, and I- But I didn't mean-" Joey started stuttering, trying to fix the problem with the attractive girl.

"You are a perfect example of why some mammals eat their young. Now beat it, I want to eat my lunch in peace." Valda pushed both Kaiba and Joey out of her way.

Joey quickly lost his balanced causing him to fall back into his friends arms, causing them both to fall. flat on their butts. But Kaiba wasn't going to take anymore from this girl and grabbed her wrist because she tried to push him. She quickly spun around with her other hand and slapped him squarely across his face.

Everyone's eyes went wide, even Valda's, as it registered what she had done. Valda quickly got her composer together as Kaiba turned to face her.

She opened her mouth to apologize, she did that out of instinct, she didn't plan on it, But Kaiba's anger came out first, "Bitch! I am going to sue your ass! How dare you belittle me in front of my peers and now Physically attack me on school grounds!"

Valda's apologetic thoughts left her mind faster than a poodle on steroids. "How dare 'I' !" She screamed. "Get over your cocky, egotistical, high-and-mighty, self-absorbed, smug, overconfident self, and grow up!" Valda emphasized every word with a poke of her finger on his well-sculpted chest.

Valda turned to leave but suddenly stopped. "Oh, and did I mention the swift kick in the groin you'll receive if you touch me again?" She asked rhetorically and stomped out of the room.

-------------------------

**Mokuba started laughing when his brother finished.**

**"What's so funny about that **_**girl**_**!" Kaiba said getting very aggravated.**

**"Mokaba just looked at his brother and smiled. "You too can do nothing but butt heads." mokub shook his heaad bac-and-forth, "And she called You stupid! Hahaha!" Moki quickly added as he ran upstairs to his room. "That's just too funny!" was the last thing Seto heard before the boy's door slammed.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Whew! Chapter 2 is done! I am really getting into this story, which Is causing me to concentrate on it more. But that's ok!

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Pointless? Lol

I've been trying to not do the typical story that's been written a hundred times. I wanted it to be, well different. Hope everyone is enjoying my story as much as I have.


End file.
